


For The Longest Time

by Achilles_Heel



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Nightmares, No Beta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Kill Me, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, We Die Like Men, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achilles_Heel/pseuds/Achilles_Heel
Summary: Reyna wasn't prepared for college. When you're a demigod, you hear that word and say "I have no idea! I didn't think I would still be alive at this point."  Even worse, she's rooming blind with the older sister of her now-dead childhood crush. Not exactly a conversation starter. She's intent on keeping her distance from Thalia Grace and doing well in class, but Thalia Grace seems like she's here for something other than her education.Thalia realized that after Jason died, she couldn't leave anyone else close to her to get away. So she leaves the Hunters to do the most mortal thing Annabeth can think of: college. She's a little suspicious when Annabeth suggests she rooms blind with the ex-praetor of Camp Jupiter, where the college is, but hey, what could go wrong?Lots of things. But a few things? They go perfectly.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Past Piper McLean/Jason Grace, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	1. I'm That Voice You're Hearing In The Hall

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, there was never a Theyna meeting in Puerto Rico.

Fighting pirates, Titans, and giants didn’t make Reyna nearly as nervous as she was now. Her high school years had been chaotic, and even that was an understatement. But college? And rooming blind? Reyna’s gut twisted with anticipation. She had graduated from the Legion as a praetor. She could do this. But could she?

A knock on her apartment door pulled Reyna out of her anxious reverie. She wondered if it was her supposed roommate, Thalia Grace. Apparently she was Jason’s older brother, and that was already a conversation Reyna was dreading, especially since a) she and Jason almost dated; and the small problem of b) Jason was dead. 

At his funeral, when Apollo and Meg and the eyes of the entire Twelfth Legion were upon her, Reyna was the perfect Roman. A true statue. She had remained that way for the entire quest with Apollo and Meg and Lavinia, who all thought she was another stone-hearted Roman. Later, she had cast aside her Roman veil and cried for hours on end, remembering everything about him. “Um, hello?” a voice called from the hall, slightly muffled by the wooden door. 

Oh, yeah. Reyna took a deep breath and reassured them she would be there in a moment. She swung the door open, expecting to find Thalia but was met with Piper. “Hey Piper,” she said, peering out behind her guest and into the otherwise empty hallway. “What are you doing here?” The daughter of Aphrodite stared at her incredulously. Reyna got the distinct impression she was missing something vital. 

“How about you come on in? I think I’ve got some iced tea in the fridge if you’d like.” Piper obliged and stepped into the apartment. As Reyna headed into the kitchen, Piper took a seat on the sofa in the common area. She had gotten a pretty good deal on an apartment of this size, though it did help that she was a praetor and had saved New Rome a few times. She wasn’t complaining. 

As she rummaged around in the fridge, she felt a pair of eyes watching her. Reyna slowly looked up as Piper was staring at her. “Erm...Can I help you?” Piper shook her head furiously. “Sorry. It’s just weird seeing you in normal clothes and not armor and blood. Guess we grew up, huh?” Reyna nodded, cracking a brief smile. She looked down. 

In her purple T-shirt, black jeans, and socks she didn’t look exactly threatening. Reyna sighed. “Piper, I must confess, I have no idea why you’re here. Not to be rude, but is there a point to your visit?” Piper stood up and brushed off her leggings. “I wanted to talk to you about Thalia. As you know, there’s the matter of...him. But Thalia’s childhood was also rough, to say the least. She died, then joined the Hunters. And now she left them to live her own life.”

“I just want you to know that if she comes off a little...abrasive...it’s not your fault. Just try and be patient, OK? Thanks, I’ll see you when classes start, though I’m taking most courses with Annabeth and Percy.” Piper gave her a tired smile and walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind her. 

Reyna sat down at her kitchen and buried her head in her hands. Right now, college was nothing  _ less  _ than chaotic. She looked at the clock. 5:26 P.M. She figured she had some time to get some activity before the city’s sparring gyms closed down. She packed a gym bag and began her walk through the city. Young children frolicked as their parents chased them around, and the elderly sat at cafes and smiled at Reyna as she passed. 

There was a specific gym reserved for older demigods, which many former legionnaires frequented. Reyna walked in the gym and heard several  _ Aves!  _ shouted at her. She quickly changed into some spandex and strode out onto the sparring floor, looking around for someone to train with. A child of Vulcan came up to her, eyeing her like she was a piece of meat. He easily had 30-40 pounds on her, and a good 5 inches as well. Reyna glared at him. He was going down. 

He charged her, going for her unprotected midriff. She sidestepped and aimed a kick to the back of his knee attempting to fell him, but it failed. He whipped around and delivered a solid blow to her cheekbone, which erupted in pain. That was definitely going to leave a mark. She ducked under his next swing and dealt a fierce uppercut that smacked him upside the jaw. As he went up, Reyna lunged at his chest, knocking him to the ground. 

For a moment, she was winning until he suddenly flipped their positions, leaving her pinned to the mat. He punched her,  _ hard _ , once in the jaw and once in her eye, and his knuckles came away bloody. Reyna pushed herself off of the floor, kneeing him in the gut and coming down on top of him with an arm to his throat. “Yield,” she growled. The man accepted, and she got off of him and helped him up as he heartily clapped her on the back. 

Reyna had many more encounters, and soon those that came to the gym to spar were watching a tournament. Reyna was bloody as she entered the final round, facing off against a child of Mars who was seemingly all muscle. Judging from the chants of the makeshift crows He had about 70 pounds on her, she would guess, and almost 6-7 inches. If she thought the previous fights were hard, Bellona had something to show her. 

This time, Reyna started on the offensive. She darted in, jabbing Marcus in his side before sliding underneath his legs and attempting to grab him from behind. As Reyna was hooked to his torso, Marcus jumped, landing on his back and crushing Reyna. She wrapped her arms around his neck, attempting to put him into a chokehold, while she fastened her legs around his waist. 

Reyna rolled her and Marcus over as they lay on their sides, grappling for dominance as the ragged rings of fighters cheered them on. She pushed off of him and scrambled up, bleeding and aching, but she loved this. Reyna hadn’t been able to get up close and dirty since she was a common foot soldier. Marcus pulled himself up, and she noted with satisfaction a bruise was blossoming on his abs. 

Reyna’s brain worked overtime on how to beat him with his superior physical abilities as he charged her. Bingo. She stayed in the line of fire until the last second when she twirled with the grace and poise of a ballerina and kicked his feet out from under him. He hit the ground with a large grunt, and she placed one knee on his back and forced his head into the mat. 

“Do you yield?” she panted. “Yes.” She let Marcus up, who raised her hand up in the air signifying her as the winner even as he dwarfed her. 10 minutes later Reyna walked out of the gym, realizing it was well after dark. She practically stumbled through New Rome, too exhausted to even grab dinner. 

Her aching joints protested as Reyna climbed the stairs to her apartment, which was on the 4th floor. Classes started next week, and she had no idea how she would be able to both spar and keep up with the material. She noticed scuff marks on the wooden floor of her hallway leading to her door, and she frowned. 

Reyna wiggled the handle and was relieved to find it was still locked. She dug her key out of her bag and slotted it within the lock, opening the door. Her jaw dropped at the person on her couch, drinking straight from the gallon of iced tea that was previously in her fridge. The girl looked up. “What’s up?” said Thalia Grace. 


	2. And How I Needed You Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a lot longer than I planned, but who cares?
> 
> Here's 1326 words of Thalia being done.

_ One Hour Earlier _

Thalia cursed as she dropped her suitcase on her foot. She was rooming blind at an apartment this year after she dropped out of the Hunters. After her brother’s death, Thalia realized she couldn’t just stay there forever as her friends wasted away. She had gotten in contact with Annabeth, who had informed her that she and Percy, along with Piper, would be attending college in New Rome. 

_ “Why not?”  _ had been Thalia’s train of thought. She had been on the run, then dead, then alive again, then immortal. A little bit of normalcy would be a refreshing break for her. She wasn’t sure of what to think when Annabeth had innocently suggested for her to room with Reyna (a little too innocently, she felt), who Thalia didn’t even know. 

Thalia slipped the key from the pocket of her leather jacket before inserting it within the lock. She pushed the door into the apartment, expecting to find one previous praetor, but she was met with nothing. She looked around. Thalia hadn’t had much experience without living like a feral child, but this place seemed nice. To the left, there was a walk-in kitchen, and to the right a sofa and a few chairs with a coffee table in the center. There was a flat-screen TV pushed up against the wall. 

The floor was hardwood, a path skirting past the carpet and into the back of the place, where Thalia guessed the bedrooms and bathroom were. She lugged her suitcase, determined to explore the back. There were two walls on either side of her as she strolled through the hallway, with branching paths in the form of a T. At the head, there was a bathroom, of which the interior had two doors, probably leading to the two bedrooms on the ends of the T. 

She walked into the one on the left and saw a purple comforter pulled over grey sheets. The floor was hardwood, and there was an inflatable palm tree set up in the corner (Thalia considered it, and decided she didn’t want to know). A desk was set up under the window, facing away from the inside door to the bathroom. There was a closet full of things that were definitely  _ not  _ her style, so she concluded it must have been Reyna’s room. The one on the right was definitely more her speed.  Fluffy carpeting, with navy blue sheets and an ivory comforter. A pine nightstand (did it  _ have  _ to be pine?) rested beside the bed. An empty closet waiting to be filled with all types of punk clothing. A simple pine desk that matched the one in Reyna’s room. Thalia set her suitcase on the ground and walked back into the main area. 

She glanced at her phone, reading the time as past 9 PM. Where was her roommate? Her stomach growled, and Thalia realized she hadn’t had dinner. She sauntered over to the fridge, not even sure what to expect. A gallon of iced tea (who drank that much?), a mysterious carton of leftovers, a canister of whipped cream, and an inexplicable thing of jelly beans. Thalia shrugged and grabbed the leftovers and the gallon of iced tea.  If her roommate wasn’t even back before dark, Thalia was allowed to steal her food. She put the leftovers (which turned out to be Thai food) into the microwave and brought the iced tea over to the sofa. She opened the gallon and without bothering to pour the drink into a glass, sipped straight from the container. Thalia clicked on the TV, searching for a program on Netflix. For some reason,  _ literally  _ all of the recommendations were some sort of historical piece or a documentary. 

She settled on Stranger Things and grabbed her food, digging into it with relish. Thalia thought it was OK, but it wasn’t nearly strange enough for her life. Watching sci-fi shows as a demigod was kind of like watching a children’s cartoon, like  _ Oh no, an entire town might be destroyed!  _ Rookies. She had been watching for a little over an hour when the door opened, and her elusive roommate stumbled in. Thalia was in the middle of a cliffhanger, so she didn’t bother to look up. “What’s up?” she asked casually, chugging from the gallon. 

Reyna stared at her, taking in everything that had changed since she had left. Almost all of the iced tea was gone, her leftovers had been sent to the abyss, and Thalia got the feeling that she should  _ not  _ have consumed the jelly beans. ”What exactly is going on here?” Reyna’s eyes bored into her. Thalia looked up and noted with surprise the black eye and busted lip Reyna sported. She did not look like someone to be messed with, and Thalia got the feeling that she should probably start talking. She leaped off the couch, extending her hand to Reyna. 

“Thalia Grace. Daughter of Zeus, former Lieutenant of the Hunt, and now a demigod college student and your roommate. Sorry about your food. I hadn’t eaten since lunch today.” Reyna continued to stare at her, and Thalia scratched the back of her head. Her eyes settled on the clock, seeing it was past 10 P.M. Schist. Too late to buy dinner, probably. “If you want, I can run down to the grocery store and buy some stuff to make some food for you.”

“It's fine,” Reyna snapped, before stalking back to the bedroom on the left. Thalia frowned and exhaled. Great. Within five minutes of meeting her new roommate, she had already managed to piss her off. She ran her hands through her choppy hair. She should probably get a haircut, but she didn’t know where to go, and Thalia felt that asking Reyna right now wouldn’t be the best option. 

Thalia set her jaw in determination. She would  _ not  _ burn another bridge with someone. She grabbed her apartment key, her wallet, and her bag before silently slipping out of the apartment. 20 minutes later, she walked in with deli sandwiches and frozen waffles for tomorrow morning. She heated up one of the sandwiches and put it on a plate before walking to Reyna’s bedroom.  Thalia saw the door was slightly ajar, and she lightly pushed it open. If she thought Reyna’s face was bruised, she was in for more surprises. Reyna’s ribs had bruises all over them. Thalia immediately set down the plate on the floor, before studying her roommate with more concern. “What did you do, pick a fight with a bobcat?” Reyna whipped around, an expression of disbelief plastered on her features. 

“What are you doing? This is my room,” she growled. Thalia put up her hands in surrender. “I just came to bring you dinner, but then I saw how you looked like you got beat up by a horde of cyclops. Are you OK? Do you need help?” 

Reyna pulled down her shirt over her ribs, poorly hiding the wince on her features. “To the first question, no. To the second question, also no. I appreciate your offer at dinner, but it’s fine. You can leave.”  Thalia completely ignored her and strode forward, gently pushing Reyna onto the bed, disregarding her protests. “Lay down,” she commanded. Thalia rolled Reyna's shirt up and grabbed some of the unicorn powder Reyna had been attempting to put on herself and dipped her finger in it before smearing it on her bruises. Reyna was still looking at her with a mix of suspicion and apprehension. “Why are you doing this?”

Thalia snorted as she traced her thumb (which was blanketed with powder) over Reyna’s face, gently brushing over her split lip. “I’m doing this because you have the self-care skills of a turnip.” She handed her a water bottle and the sandwich. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” As Thalia left the room, closing the door behind her, she sighed to herself and ran her hands through her hair again. What had she gotten herself into? 


	3. If You Said Goodbye To Me Tonight, There Would Still Be Music Left To Write

Reyna groaned as her alarm clock screamed in her face. Why on earth did she set it for 6:30? Oh yeah. She had some work to catch up on, while Thalia had her first class later. She shrugged her covers off and inspected herself in the mirror. The bruises from a few days ago had healed fairly well, though there were still hints of tender amethyst marks. She considered throwing on a shirt over her sports bra and compression shorts, but Thalia probably wasn’t even up yet. 

How wrong she was. As Reyna walked into the kitchen, her roommate greeted her with a grin. Reyna prayed to Bellona that she wasn’t blushing as furiously as she thought she was. She probably blushed harder when Thalia handed her a piece of toast piled on top with strawberry jam. Reyna looked at Thalia, her eyebrows raised. “Did you perform mouth-to-mouth yet? Because it looks like this piece of toast is drowning.”

Thalia frowned. “Fine, then. Have it your way,” she shrugged, snatching the plate from Reyna’s hands and taking a bite from the toast, leaving a red smear all along her mouth. Reyna sighed and grabbed a yogurt from the fridge. “How do you stand eating the stuff?” Thalia commented. “It’s bland.” Reyna swallowed a spoonful. “It’s  _ healthy _ ,” she retorted. She plucked a napkin from the counter and wiped some of the creamy food from the corner of her mouth. Reyna smirked. “Also, you have jam coating your mouth.”

“Where?” Thalia groaned, reaching for a napkin but finding none as Reyna informed her that it was everywhere. “Give me your napkin please.” Reyna shook her head. “That’s unsanitary, no can do. Find something else to use, jam-face.” Thalia tugged on the napkin that was in her hand, but Reyna wouldn’t fail. She had shown a moment of weakness by allowing for Thalia to essentially give her a massage, but her Roman face had to be back on. 

Eventually, Thalia gave up on trying to get the napkin and turned away in defeat, only to whip around and pin Reyna against the fridge. Reyna’s roommate wrestled the napkin from her clenched fist before wiping her mouth with it. Her heart raced at the two of them, Thalia leaning heavily against Reyna, who was practically half-naked, and Thalia, who was wearing a black muscle shirt, which, she hated to say, did a good job of showing off her muscles.  _ Snap out of it!  _ Her brain screamed, while her heart encouraged her mind to run wild. 

“Let me go,” she seethed. Thalia smirked. “OK, but only because you asked so nicely.” She leaned off of Reyna, before taking a bite of her breakfast and walking back. A few minutes later she heard the shower running, and about 10 minutes later, Thalia was walking out of the door clad in black leather pants, a blue T-shirt that complimented her eyes a little too well for Reyna’s liking, boots, and a backpack. 

Reyna finished her yogurt and climbed into the shower. She didn’t know how Thalia Grace managed to be so infuriating yet so captivating at the same time. How she ate her food and drank all of her iced tea, then went out into a city she didn’t know at night to buy her a sandwich, then came back and helped Reyna clean up after herself. How she gave her toast, then wrestled her in a way that was slightly less-than-platonic: just get a napkin. 

Reyna was conflicted, to say the least. She turned off the shower and slipped on some jean shorts and shirt, doing her hair up in a braid. She realized with a shock of joy that she had the apartment. She excitedly dug the violin out of her closet, her hands tracing the smooth wood that she had been too busy to play for months. 

She began to play an old song some children of Apollo had introduced to her while she was at Camp Half-Blood. ‘The Scientist’, they had called it, and it was apparently made by some of their older half-siblings, a band called Coldplay. Reyna didn’t really care, she just liked the song. As she began the introduction, she began to think about her conversation with Venus years ago. 

‘You shall not find love where you wish or you hope,’ the goddess had told her. ‘No demigod shall heal your heart.’ As Reyna’s fingers plucked at the strings, manipulating them to play the bittersweet melody, she was left to wonder. Apollo had asked her out months ago, as a mortal. She had turned him down, knowing that she didn’t want desperate love. She had to consider, though. Did Apollo manage to break her curse without knowing it? 

No. Venus had made her situation clear. Her love was hexed from the moment she laid eyes upon Jason Grace. Why should a mere possibility with Thalia be any different? She was cursed to never find love by the goddess of love. Reyna wasn’t going to find someone anytime soon. As she finished playing, she turned around to place her violin back in its case. Instead, she was met with the sight of Thalia leaning against her door frame, decked with crossed arms, a knowing smirk, and eyebrows raised as high as Jupiter himself. “I didn’t know we had a resident roommate here. Did you, Reyna?” she questioned with mock innocence. 

Reyna's mind was running a million miles an hour. Wasn’t Thalia supposed to be in class? What was she doing here? Why was she infringing on her privacy? Reyna decided on question #2. “What are you doing here? Have you no respect for privacy?” she raged. “Whoa, chill out there,” Thalia buffered, raising her arms in mock surrender. “I just forgot something and I came to grab it before I walked in on you. Guess you actually did have a thing for Apollo. Or Lester, whatever.”

Reyna took a step forward and jabbed her finger at Thalia. “You want me to chill?” she hissed. “And I’d suppose you’d know all about chilling, seeing as how you’re some kind of juvenile delinquent who came to college because they were bored and wanted a party. And second? Stay out of my love life, because you have  _ no  _ idea what happens there.  _ Nothing. _ ” 

Now Thalia was angry as well, a scowl adorning her features. “You think I’m some kind of hoodlum? I would expect better of you, Reyna, but now I remember the fact that you’re a Roman. No wonder I don’t know about your love life. Nobody could love someone with a heart of ice.” Thalia stepped forward and pushed Reyna onto her bed again, but this time, there was no gentleness. 

Blood roared in Reyna’s ears. “And I suppose you have someone to love? If I told you to run to the person you love, or even have a crush on, and kiss them right now, who would you run to? No one. Because just like me, you’re alone. And you have to deal with that, just like I do.”

Reyna and Thalia glared at each other, Thalia’s hands on her shoulders, pinning her against the mattress. Thalia’s face lowered, her eyes glowering. They reminded Reyna so much of how Jason used to look. Then Thalia kissed her. Reyna’s heart shot through her ribcage in surprise, and she couldn’t breathe. 

She pushed Thalia off her, gasping for breath. Thalia’s face twisted in confusion. “I—I’m sorry. I messed up, didn’t I? Please don’t go, I’m sorry!” But Reyna was already running, breathing hard, and not looking back. 


	4. That's Where You Found Me, When You Put Your Arms Around Me

Thalia knew she had messed up when Reyna ran out of the room crying. Granted, her roommate had lashed out at her first, but Thalia still felt horrible. She shouldn’t have kissed Reyna. Thalia knew she would have to find her, but she didn’t know where to go. Sighing, she looked out the window and saw the storm clouds on the horizon.  _ Perfect, Dad _ . Just what the moment needed. 

She grabbed a lightweight hoodie that she slipped on under her leather jacket. The perfect delinquent, Reyna would’ve said. She headed out of the apartment, locking the door behind her before she jogged down the flights of stairs and into the street. Thalia wondered if Reyna had retreated to one of her favorite cafes, and she stopped in there but found no one. As she turned to leave, she noticed the bags of jelly beans on display. 

She quickly paid for a bag of the candies and a mug of hot chocolate before walking back into the street. Thalia glanced at her watch. It was almost 9 A.M. and it was beginning to drizzle. She racked her brain for places Reyna could. Annabeth had mentioned some garden? Of Battus? Thalia hurried to where she thought she saw a map. She hastily scanned over it and a certain landmark caught her eye: the Garden of Bacchus. So that’s what Annabeth was talking about. 

Thalia hoped she had the correct route to the garden memorized as she hurried through the slick brick streets. The city was empty, and she kept her eye out for Reyna. Eventually, she reached the base of the hill on top of which the garden of Bacchus was located. She climbed the slippery stone stairway, trying not to face-plant. Panting, she reached the top and looked around, seeing no one there. Thalia’s heart sunk for a moment before she saw Reyna sitting at the far end of the garden, somewhat drenched. 

Thalia ran as fast as she could provided the conditions, and stopped and cleared her throat when she was behind her roommate so as not to scare her. Reyna turned with a look of surprise on her wet face, and Thalia suspected not all of it was tears. “I just want to talk,” she assured her. “Also,” she began, taking the jelly beans out of the pocket of her jacket and holding them and the hot chocolate out in front of her. “I brought peace offerings.”

Reyna smiled softly and patted the seat beside her. Thalia sat down and immediately regretted it, the wet stone resting uncomfortably under her leather pants. Reyna took the hot chocolate in one hand and set the bag of jelly beans in between the two. “I’m sorry for running away. I shouldn’t have—” 

“Stop right there. It was completely wrong of me to try and kiss you. That was a jerk move on my part. You were justified in running away.” Reyna nodded and smiled softly once again, but Thalia noticed how she shivered slightly. “You must be freezing,” she realized, pulling off her leather jacket and hoodie. Reyna tried to assure her otherwise, but she ignored her. “Which do you want? Jacket or hoodie?” 

Reyna pursed her lips for a few seconds before defeatedly reaching for the jacket and shrugging it on, flicking her soaked hair from under the collar. Thalia thought to herself how good Reyna looked in her clothes before shaking her head absentmindedly. “You should know something.” Thalia looked up at her roommate in surprise as the rain pelted around them. She had thought the praetor was an open book. 

“Venus—well, Aphrodite once told me something. Jason and I were on a quest in Charleston some years ago, and I went to investigate something that turned out to be Aphrodite wanting to talk to me. She told me I would never find love where I wanted. No demigod would ever heal my heart.” Thalia rubbed comforting circles on Reyna’s back as she sipped her hot chocolate. 

She ventured on. “I think you’re awesome, Thalia, I really do. I’ve known you for what, a week? In that time I’ve grown closer to you than most people could get in a year. But...I’m not sure if we could ever be...together. Aphrodite would have too much of a field day, breaking up a couple that actually likes each other just because she wants to watch me fail at everything within her realm of control.”

Thalia’s eyes watered as Reyna glanced at her apologetically. “I couldn’t do that to you, Thals. It’s just not fair.” Thalia looked her in the eye, subconsciously noting how beautiful she appeared amid blustery wind and harsh beatdown. “I don’t care what Aphrodite thinks,” she stated firmly. “Besides, if there is something really there, it's up to us to try and discover it. Aphrodite needs to be taken down a peg every once in a while as well.” Thalia smiled, grasping Reyna’s hand. 

“Also, recognize that we can take it slow. I’m OK with just being friends if you’re not ready to try something like this right now. I suggest that we could act simply more hospitable to each other, especially me.” Reyna smiled. “Though I’m sure you could also make more of an effort.”

Reyna gently smacked her arm, but Thalia didn’t care. “Come here,” she said. Reyna scooted over, accidentally knocking the bag of jelly beans onto the ground. Thalia raised her eyebrows. “I’ll get you for that,” she warned. 

“I’m sure you will,” Reyna teased amiably as she went in for a hug. Even though they were both drenched, Thalia opened her arms, and not even fire could’ve matched the warmth Thalia felt with her arms around Reyna. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @officialbookwizard, please don't kill me, they're mostly happy now. OK?


	5. Once I Thought My Innocence Was Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally 1.8k words of pure, tooth-rotting fluff with a sprinkling of the plot at the end. This is much longer than I expected, but I regret nothing.

“You can’t be serious.” Reyna looked up from the TV, where she had recently selected a historical drama on the Roman Empire. “What?” Reyna defended herself. “It’s good!” Thalia rolled her eyes as she handed Reyna a quesadilla that she had made. “Do you consume any normal media?” Thalia asked, eyebrows raised. 

“This is normal!” Reyna exclaimed. “Sure it is,” Thalia chuckled, pulling her buzzing phone from her pocket. Her face went as white as a sheet. “Oh no,” she whispered, an expression of fear in her eyes. Reyna immediately sat up. “Is everything OK?” Thalia just showed Reyna her phone screen.

There was a message from Annabeth, and Reyna’s jaw dropped. “You didn’t tell me it was your birthday today!” Reyna shrieked. “And if Annabeth wants to throw you a party, and I’m forcing you to go.” Reyna jumped at Thalia, tackling her in a hug. 

“Fine, fine, I’ll go. Apparently we’re traveling to an exotic destination, via Nico, Hazel, and shadow-travel. Pack your bags, Rey-Rey, we’re going to the beach in L.A.” Reyna nodded and walked to her bedroom, selecting a cream-colored bikini and putting it on under a tank top and hiking shorts. As a last-minute thought, she plucked her sunglasses, an old pair of aviators that Thalia enjoyed stealing. 

As Reyna walked out of her room, she saw Thalia slipping a black tee with the sleeves cut off over a periwinkle blue bikini of her own. “I’ll meet you at the Principia with the others soon, I just need to grab something from the city,” she called out to Thalia. She heard Thalia’s confirmation as she slipped out of the door and walked down the stairs into the street below. 

Reyna made her way to the workshop owned by the children of Vulcan. As she entered, she heard a greeting called to her by the man she had sparred against back in August. “What can I do for you, Reyna?” She smiled and called back a greeting. She explained her idea, and by the time she was done, her idea was also done. She handed him some denarii and strode out of the shop, shaking her head in amazement. 

As Reyna walked up to the Principia, she saw just about everyone had already gathered there. Percy was messing around with Frank, Annabeth was chatting with Thalia and Nico (probably making fun of Percy, if Reyna had to guess), and Piper and Hazel were petting Arion. Smiles broke out on the group’s faces as they noticed her presence. 

“All right! Everyone’s here, so listen up!” As usual, Annabeth took the lead. Since we don’t want Hazel and Nico to essentially die, we will be splitting up. Hazel and Nico will be shadow-traveling Piper, Frank, Percy, and I.”

The group nodded their agreement. Reyna frowned. “How will Thalia and I get there?” An uncomfortable silence descended over the group. “We were thinking you could take Guido with Thalia,” Nico interjected somewhat awkwardly. 

Reyna sighed and let loose a piercing taxi cab whistle, making the others wince. “You guys can head out, Thalia and I will be there soon.” The roommates watched as the other demigods disappeared, leaving them to wait. Thalia spoke. “What did you get while you were in the city?” “Not important right now,” Reyna supplied as Guido descended from the sky.

The pegasus trotted over to her and muzzled his mane against Reyna, who mounted him. She offered a hand to Thalia, who reluctantly accepted it. “Um, Reyna? You should know, I kind of have a fear of—aah!” her protests were cut off as the pair soared into the December sky, the cold wind nipping at the both of them. Reyna’s heart did a little loopty-loop as Thalia wrapped her arms around her, struggling to stay on. 

Within mere minutes, they descended into the warmth of the Southern California beach and saw the others in the water and on the shore. Annabeth was creating a massive sandcastle, and Hazel was helping to raise gargantuan columns of the stuff. Nico was just laying on the beach, decked out in a black tank top and black shorts. Piper was teaching Percy to surf, and while Reyna didn’t see Frank, she did note an extremely large koi fish chilling underwater. 

Unfortunately, Reyna did  _ not  _ realize there was an incoming seagull bound straight for her face. Guido veered to avoid it, but he bucked Reyna off. As she fell into the expanse of the glittering sea, she saw Thalia looking at her with an expression of horror.  Reyna hit the water, and her breath was knocked out of her. She was sinking under the waves, feeling a fiery pain in her ribs. She saw Percy swimming toward her as water filled her lungs. 

The next thing she knew, she was coughing up water on the shore, with an array of worried demigods standing over her. “I’m fine, guys. Leave me alone.” “Fine?!” Annabeth exploded. “Reyna, you just fell into the ocean, broke 3 ribs, and almost drowned. You  _ would’ve  _ if not for Percy.” 

“That’s fantastic. Thanks, Percy. Y’all can go have fun now. Go off. Shoo! I’ll just tan here or something.” Reyna made a flicking gesture with her hands, and they reluctantly dispersed. All except one. “That was kind of stupid, Reyna.” 

Reyna eyed Thalia. “What did you expect me to do? Fly like Supergirl? You’re the child of the sky god here.” Thalia sat beside her, accidentally flinging some sand on Reyna. “Rude,” she complained. “Oh, shut it. Also, here’s your stuff.” She handed Reyna her bag, and Reyna looked through it. A towel, a book in Latin by Virgil, and oh  _ thank the gods _ , her present for Thalia was still there. 

Reyna was getting hot in her clothes, so she attempted to pull off her shirt and shorts to no avail. Her ribs prevented her from doing anything practical. She could hear Thalia stifling a laugh, and she turned to her, frustrated. “A little help here?” she asked. Thalia grinned and tugged down her shorts and pulled off her tee, and Reyna hoped the blinding light obscured her blush. “Thank you. Now go and do your thing. It is your birthday, and I order you to go have fun with your friends.” 

Thalia pouted. “But you’re also my friend!” Reyna gave her the evil eye. “Go. Play.” Thalia sighed and left to walk into the ocean, casting aside her normal clothes, wading into the surf and kicking some water at Percy, who easily deflected it before dousing her. 

Thalia looked like a drowned cat, and Reyna laughed loudly even though it hurt her. Thalia glared at her and whispered something to Percy, who nodded. Next thing Reyna knew, she was drenched as well. Reyna groaned and flopped her head back in the sand, content to nap for the rest of the day, and hopefully dry off. 

She awoke to Thalia shaking her, the sky behind her roommate a rosy pink mottled with blue. “Get up. Apparently we’re staying the night at a hotel that’s managed by a friend of Piper’s dad. The others are already on their way there, and Piper sent a taxi to take us there,” she informed her. 

Reyna groaned as she sat up, and Thalia immediately offered her hand. She accepted it, and Thalia essentially pulled her up. Reyna stumbled a bit, grabbing her bag and leaning heavily on Thalia as they entered the taxi and 5 minutes later, they were standing in the elevator heading up to their second-floor room.  The others had retired to their rooms for the night. Reyna was smirking, thinking about Percy and Annabeth, until Thalia opened the door and they realized there was only one bed in their room. 

“Unbelievable daughter of a love goddess,” Thalia swore, adding in a few choice words which Reyna was tempted to echo. She had no doubt that this was intentional. “You can have the bed, your ribs are broken,” Thalia offered. “Nope, you take it. I don’t really care.”

“If you don’t care, then we can share it.” Neither of them spoke, but Reyna sensed a grudging agreement.  “Fine,” she sighed, flopping down on the bed and immediately groaning in pain. Stupid cracked ribs. Thalia’s face contorted in concern. “Here. Can you change out of the bikini?” she asked. Reyna nodded and Thalia left to go get some food from the buffet downstairs and Reyna changed to the best of her ability. 

She winced as she looked down at her purple ribs. She would definitely have to get those treated. The door opened and Thalia walked in with food. She frowned as she took in Reyna’s bruised ribs and set down the plates. “Let me,” she said, pulling some bandages from her pocket. “I picked them up at the first aid desk,” she explained, wrapping them gently around Reyna’s midriff. 

It was silent for a few moments as Thalia dressed Reyna’s ribs, then handed her an ice pack, which she gratefully accepted. “You know,” Reyna grinned, “this is like how we first met.” Thalia smiled back. “Yeah. If only you could stop getting hurt in ridiculous ways.” As they ate dinner, Reyna could already feel herself drifting off to sleep as the sun went down all along the coast. 

She didn’t know what time Thalia went to bed, but she assumed it was soon, judging from the fact that she woke up about an hour later with Thalia’s arm over her stomach. Reyna’s back was pressed against Thali’s front, their legs a tangle. With a start, Reyna realized she hadn’t given Thalia her birthday present. She turned and shook Thalia awake, who glared at her temporarily before asking what was up. 

“Can you grab my bag, please? It’s on the ground,” Reyna pleaded. Thalia rolled over, taking her arm off of Reyna (which Reyna was a little sad to see go) and handing her the bag. “What do you even have in there? It’s almost midnight, and you couldn’t wait?” Thalia groaned, though her eyes widened when Reyna dropped her present into her hands. 

“Here,” she chuckled. Thalia looked in awe at the small silver ring, with a crossed lightning bolt and torch etched onto it. “To commemorate our friendship, and what it one day might become.” Some tears glistened in Thalia’s eyes, and she hurriedly brushed them away, even moving in to kiss Reyna’s forehead affectionately. Reyna put a hand to her lips to stop her, laughing internally at Thalia’s panicked expression. Then, Reyna did something neither of them expected. She gave Thalia a quick but loving peck on the lips. Thalia wrapped her arms around Reyna, who nuzzled her head into Thalia’s neck. “Happy birthday,” she whispered, but Thalia was already asleep. 


	6. I Said To Myself, Hold On To Your Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally 1342 words of pure, unadulterated, tooth-rotting fluff. But don't worry, I'm a writer and I refuse to go for more than one chapter without having some angst, so we'll have some next chapter. 
> 
> As always, feedback is appreciated!
> 
> In this chapter, I chose to ignore Thalia's canon powers/fears because that's not fun, and I also ignored the fact that San Fran doesn't get snow often. But let me tell you, San Fran is ridiculously cold (been there before) and so I'm giving it snow because I can.

“Wake up!” a gleeful voice filled Thalia’s ears. She groggily cracked an eye and saw Reyna looming over her, a smile gracing her face. Thalia sleepily thought how pretty Reyna looked when she smiled. “What do you want? It’s 8 A.M.,” Thalia groaned. Reyna grinned infectiously. “Yes, but it’s also Christmas, and I have something for you, so you’re getting up and getting dressed.”

“A few more minutes? We don’t have anything until tonight. C’mon, Rey, you can join me,” she pleaded, raising the covers and inviting Reyna to climb into bed with her. Even though they had started dating only about 3 days ago on Thalia’s birthday, she had quickly learned that Reyna enjoyed cuddling like nothing else, on the condition that she got to be the small spoon. Reyna sighed and climbed in beside Thalia, who wrapped her arms around her. 

Thalia snuggled up against Reyna. She smelled like her conditioner, an ocean scented product that Thalia often stole when Reyna was away at class. She buried her head in the crook of Reyna’s neck, who turned and managed to kiss the top of her forehead. The two stayed like that for a long time, until Reyna jumped out of her embrace and pointed outside the window. “It’s snowing!” she exclaimed. Thalia couldn’t help but think about how child-like Reyna looked, even though she was 19. 

“So?” she yawned. “It’s also barely 9 A.M. on  _ Christmas _ , a day meant for relaxation.” Reyna yanked the covers off of her and Thalia recoiled at the sudden lack of warmth. “Yes, but as someone who’s lived in San Francisco for multiple years, you should know that it  _ never  _ snows.” Thalia reluctantly climbed out of bed, coming up behind Reyna and resting her head on her shoulder. “I wonder who annoyed Khione this time,” she mused. 

Reyna turned around. “You and I are doing stupid stuff. I demand it. But for right now, you should go see your present. It’s in a box in the kitchen. But first, I would advise putting on some clothes.” Thalia glanced around her room, seeing no clean clothes. “I need to do laundry,” she swore under her breath. 

Reyna laughed. “You mean you need me to do your laundry.” Thalia glared at her. “Just for that, I’m stealing your clothes,” she retorted. Reyna protested, but Thalia was already crossing the hall and rummaging through Reyna’s dresser. She pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt, both with S.P.Q.R written on them in gold, though they themselves were black. She also grabbed one of Reyna’s favorite hoodies, a grey oversized fleece with the words ‘San Juan’ in purple print. 

“Hey! I was going to wear that!” Reyna cried. Thalia smirked, pulling on her girlfriend’s clothes. Don’t worry. I have something you can wear to go outside. It’s under the couch.” Reyna raised her eyebrows as the two walked into the main area. “Seriously? You’re 20 and the best hiding space you can come up with is under the couch?” she questioned, reaching under it nonetheless as Thalia stumbled over to the package on the counter. 

She shook it experimentally and saw Reyna doing the same with her gift. They both looked at each other and began tearing their presents open. Thalia laughed in delight as she held hers up; a massive purple blanket with the S.P.Q.R symbol on it, with accents of blue lightning. She hugged it to her chest. It even  _ smelled  _ like Reyna. 

She heard similar cries of pleasure and looked across the room to where Reyna was trying on her new leather bomber jacket. She locked eyes with Reyna, who gave her a colossal grin before running at her. Thalia barely opened her ars in time to hug Reyna and lift her up, the Roman’s legs wrapped around her waist. They pressed their foreheads together for a few seconds.

“Be back in a second. Put on some shoes.” Reyna came back a few minutes later, wearing her flannel-lined jeans (Thalia could vouch for their comfiness), a long-sleeve red shirt, combat boots, and her new bomber jacket. Thalia looked at her with pride. “The perfect delinquent.”

The two grabbed hands and strode out of the apartment and into New Rome. The snow was lining the street, and Thalia decided to try something. She had never summoned the winds before, but Jason had tried to teach her some years ago. She felt a tug in her gut as she imagined a whole flurry of snowflakes engulfing Reyna. Thalia watched in delight as Reyna was bombarded beyond all belief. 

She glared at the daughter of Zeus who tried her best to keep a straight face but failed miserably. “I’m going to get us hot chocolate,” Reyna announced. Don’t do anything stupid, or I might have to kill you.” Thalia howled with laughter as she walked into the cafe. Thalia looked at the dome of the Senate House in the distance, and an idea began to form in her mind. She was still scared of heights to an extent, but any snow would cushion their fall. 

Reyna strode out of the shop, balancing mugs of hot chocolate. Thalia walked over, wrapped an arm around her side, and the two shot up into the air unexpectedly, Reyna screaming and most likely swearing in Latin. Within minutes, they were lounging on top of the Senate House, laughing at the amazed expressions of the Legionnaires. Reyna chuckled to herself as she saw a pink-haired girl sneaking into the forest, though Thalia didn’t know why. 

They stayed there until the sky began to darken, telling stories about Camp Jupiter and the Hunters and whatnot, laughing until their sides hurt. “Hey, Rey?” Thalia casually began. Reyna looked at her, an unformed question on her chapped lips. Thalia had to force herself not to think about how beautiful she looked with rosy cheeks and bright eyes, snowflakes clinging to her dark skin and hair like stars painted against the sky. Reyna was breath-taking. 

Thalia forced herself to focus on her master plan. “Is there a lot of snow down there on your side?” Reyna eyed her suspiciously before answering. “Several feet. I assume they had the Legionnaires shovel it out here.” Thalia nodded nonchalantly and took a sip of her drink, long cold by now, and without warning shoved Reyna in the massive snow pile a few feet from the roof. 

Thalia wheezed at the sight of Reyna trying furiously to dig herself out of the snow. Reyna glared up at her. “You forget I still have broken ribs!” she screeched indignantly. Thalia immediately tried to fly down there, but tripped over the gutter and fell on top of Reyna, who groaned. “Sorry,” Thalia grinned, placing a soft kiss on Reyna’s lips. She helped Reyna up and summoned the winds, flying them back to their apartment, which they entered through Thalia’s window. 

She went to start a fire as Reyna changed out of her snow-soaked clothes and into some pajamas. It was late by now, but Thalia had asked some of the wind spirits from the mess hall to bring them dinner when they were atop the Senate House. She looked up in surprise as Reyna brought out her violin, something she hadn't played to her knowledge since that morning several months ago.  Thalia settled back into her chair as Reyna adjusted her posture. “You might know this song, which I will attempt to sing as I play. It’s by Elton John, called ‘Your Song.’” Thalia raised her eyebrows teasingly. “You named a song after me, Rey? Who knew you were such a romantic?” 

Reyna rolled her eyes and began to play, and Thalia’s breath caught as she heard how beautiful her girlfriend sounded. Minutes later, Reyna began to finish singing, and Thalia’s heart did jumping jacks as Reyna sang the last lines. 

_ I hope you don't mind _

_ I hope you don't mind _

_ That I put down in words _

_ How wonderful life is while you're in the world _


	7. I Haven't Been There For The Longest Time

Reyna hated being sick with a passion. It didn’t help that Thalia was gone, apparently doing something for Chiron that had to do with a suspected child of Zeus. She didn’t really care, her head and body and dear gods,  _ everything  _ was aching. She opened the door to her apartment, not even bothering to turn the lights on. She was wearing her brown leather bomber jacket with jeans and a tee as it was only March 9th and freezing in San Francisco. 

She had just gotten back from her class, and it was around 5:00 P.M. Reyna considered making dinner but decided against it. All she wanted to do was sleep. She stumbled into her bedroom, flopping down on the unmade bed and drifting off into slumber, ignoring the light outside that threatened her peace and quiet. 

She awoke to the apartment door rattling, then footsteps, and then her own bedroom door being rattled. Reyna quickly glanced at the alarm clock, putting the time at a little past midnight. She silently grasped the dagger under her pillow as the assailant opened the door and slipped into the room. Reyna winced as the light was turned on, her eyes focusing on the figure in black leaning against the doorway.

“Hey, little sis. Long time no see, huh?” Hylla smirked. Reyna tried to respond, but something caught in her throat. She grabbed an empty Tupperware from her bed stand and promptly threw up in it. Hylla’s smile disappeared as she strode forward closer to Reyna, putting a hand on her forehead. “Reyna. You’re burning up. Have you taken your temperature yet?”

Reyna only groaned. “No, I have not. And you haven’t even told me what you’re doing here, so you first.” Hylla sat down on the bed, stroking Reyna’s hair out of her face, and Reyna remembered heart-breakingly for a second what it was like to have an older sister, not the Queen of the Amazons. “Rey, do you know what day it is? March 10th. I came to surprise you. Happy birthday, baby sister.”

Reyna softened under the touch of her older sister. “Oh yeah...But hey, I’m 20, so that doesn’t count as a baby now.” Hylla shook her head. “I’m going to get a thermometer and some water, please don’t throw up on anything.” Reyna’s sister rose and grabbed the formerly clean Tupperware, cringing with distaste as she smelled the acidic scent. Reyna was left in her delirium by herself, the bright lights boring into her eyes. 

Within a few minutes, Hylla returned, Reyna already drifting off as she had a thermometer inserted under her tongue. It was removed, and she could hear Hylla cluck with disapproval. “102 degrees, Rey? You need to learn how to take care of yourself,” she murmured, holding a glass of water to Reyna’s lips. “You’re the one who woke me up while I was trying to sleep, which I’m pretty sure is productive in fighting up illness,” Reyna retorted. 

“Just let me sleep, OK? I’ll deal with it later. You go to sleep as well. I don’t even know how you got here or why you got here at this time, but deal with it. Thalia’s not here, so you can have her bed.” Hylla stared at Reyna. “Thalia Grace is your roommate?” she asked incredulously. “And a little more than that, but yes,” Reyna murmured sleepily. 

She could hear the poorly-hidden shock in her sister’s voice, but she didn’t care. “Forget sleeping in Grace’s bed,” Hylla snorted. “Budge over.” Reyna scooted over, but she turned and faced her at the last minute. “Uh-uh. You have to change out of your horrific leather and ancient metal contraption. My bed is first and foremost a relaxation place.” Hylla sighed, stripping out of her outfit. “Also, I hope you still realize that you’re wearing a bomber jacket with combat boots and jeans,” she chuckled, pulling on some of Reyna’s old clothes. Reyna didn’t hear her, she was already asleep. Hylla rolled her eyes, tugging off Reyna’s jeans, boots, and jackets and replacing them with comfortable clothes. She used a bit of the magic she had learned on Circe’s island to turn off the lights as she slipped into bed beside her baby sister. She wrapped her arms around Reyna like they were still in Puerto Rico hiding from their father. 

As per usual, Reyna had nightmares in lieu of dreams. One minute they were in San Juan, the next Circe’s island, then the pirate ship, finally being dumped out on land, left to fend for themselves. Being separated from Hylla. Finding her way to Camp Jupiter. Going on quests. Being told she would never find love. Storming Mount Tam. Watching her friends die. Watching Jason disappear. Fighting giants. With a jolt, she realized it would never end. She’d be hunted, miserable, unwelcome, unloved, for eternity. 

She awoke, sweating, and judging from the light that streamed in through her windows, she had overslept greatly. Reyna glanced at her watch, reading the time as noon with disbelief. She closed her eyes. She didn’t ask for this. Reyna heard footsteps coming into her room, and she mentally slapped herself when she felt a bit of disappointment when she realized it wasn’t Thalia’s gait. Reyna felt the strong arms of Hylla lift her up, and she was too tired to protest as she was carried and set down on the couch and swaddled in blankets. 

“Wake up, idiot.” Ah.  _ There  _ was the Hylla she was looking for. Reyna didn’t move out of pure spite, and also exhaustion. A minute later, cold water was splashed on her face.  _ “Hylla!”  _ Reyna spat, desperately trying to break free of her cocoon, listening to her sister exclaim in pleasure. Reyna finally escaped, lunging at Hylla and pinning her to the floor, rage alight in her eyes and she placed an elbow on her throat. “Can’t you just leave me alone?” she sobbed. 

“Every minute of my life! All you want to do is pick on me! I’m tired of it. Hylla, you might be the queen of the Amazons, but you still ran away, the same as I did. Guess what? Maybe today I snapped. Maybe this is a precursor of what’s to come. I hope it isn’t. Because we both know that  _ his  _ blood runs in our veins! We’ll  _ never  _ be free of it, but that doesn’t mean we have to act as cruel as him!” Reyna roared. She got off of her sister, panting, horrified at what she’d done. The regret in Hylla’s eyes matched her own. 

Reyna turned, going back into her bedroom and slamming the door, and later climbing into the shower, turning the heat up to the max, not caring as it burned her skin. She cried, and eventually slid down to a sitting position. Within minutes, a fully-clothed Hylla slid into the shower beside her, pulling Reyna close to her chest. 

She had no idea how long they sat there, water showering down as she cried. Eventually, Hylla shut off the water and carried Reyna out, drying her off and changing her before lying her in bed. Reyna valiantly tried to fight the exhaustion, but ultimately failed. 

Hylla studied her little sister as she slept. No, she corrected herself. Reyna was most certainly not little anymore. But she was her sister, and despite everything, Hylla would do anything and everything to protect her. Though she hoped she wouldn’t have to. 


	8. I'll Take My Chances, I Forgot How Nice Romance Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner, today's been kind of busy/trashy and I may or may not have passed out during my basketball practice, but anyway. I should be posting earlier tomorrow. 
> 
> Here's a version of the shotgun talk, but instead of a shotgun, Hylla kills with looks. Enjoy!

Thalia grudgingly climbed up the castle tower that was her staircase. The kid hadn’t even been her half-sibling, just a child of some wind god. She really didn’t know why Annabeth insisted on dragging her everywhere at this point, it was just a lot of hassle for everyone involved. The takeout in her hands was scalding, but she knew Reyna loved the lasagna from the one place downtown. 

Thalia tiredly unlocked the door and was taken aback for a second. When did Reyna get so tall? And why was she wearing sweatpants? Reyna always wore jeans. Freakishly-tall-Reyna turned and faced her. “Grace,” Hylla sneered. Thalia dropped her takeout and walked past the Amazon. “Hylla Twice-Kill. To what do I owe the pleasure or lack thereof? And where is Reyna?”

Hylla crossed her arms and moved in front of Thalia, stopping her from going into her girlfriend’s bedroom. “Reyna is sick like she was for the past few days when you were gone. I’m sure you’ll also be surprised to know that yesterday was her birthday, and you didn’t even call her,” Hylla snapped. Thalia stared. “She didn’t even call me to tell me she was sick, let alone it was her birthday? Why is she so bad about taking care of herself for once, and not always others?” she exploded. 

Hylla’s expression softened. “I see you share my sentiments about her. Come with me, you won’t believe what she looks like when she’s not guarded. So adorable,” she mused, actually lightly grasping Thalia’s arm. Thalia’s breath caught as she looked at Reyna. Her hair was a mess, her eyes runny, her clothes wrinkled as she laid sprawled out under the cover, and if Thalia wasn’t mistaken, Reyna was clutching the S.P.Q.R blanket she’d gotten Thalia for Christmas. 

Even though she felt the suspicious glare of Hylla on her back, she couldn’t help herself. She strode forward and crouched down, brushing Reyna’s hair out of her face. “Hey there, Rey. How come you didn’t tell me it was your birthday, huh? How come you didn’t me you were sick? You know I would’ve come home, right?” Thalia murmured, adjusting the covers of her girlfriend. She looked up at Hylla, who was studying the pair with a tender surprise, and if she wasn’t mistaken, maybe even longing. 

Thalia could understand that. She joined the Hunters to prolong a war, not because she didn’t want love. She knew the situations were different with the Amazons, but if she recalled correctly, there was a stigma. Hylla met her eyes and began to speak, her voice sounding emotional. “I would like to speak with you for a minute, Thalia.” Thalia nodded and gestured to her bedroom. Hylla appraised the messy room with dissatisfaction before pointing to the living room. 

The two walked back in uncomfortable silence, Thalia picking up the lasagna and divided it, splitting it between the both of them. Thalia had barely dug her fork in when Hylla began her interrogation/threats. “You’re dating my baby sister,” she said, phrasing it as a fact. Thalia met her eyes. “I am. And what of it? Both of us are happy,” she stated. 

Hylla put down her food, sighing. “You...” she hesitated slightly before continuing. “Reyna has had a hard life, like most demigods. But the thing is, it’s not that Reyna was always too busy to find love, though she does make a habit of working too hard. It’s the fact that she doesn’t believe she can. I trust you know what Venus told her in Charleston?” Thalia nodded, her mouth full of lasagna. 

“Every attraction Reyna has ever felt has either been one-sided or short-lived. She might have found it with Grace—your brother, that is, if not for Piper McLean or... Recent events.” She leaned forward, meeting her eyes, and Thalia was struck by both the differences and similarities. Hylla’s eyes were hard. Reyna’s were too. But in Hylla’s eyes, the hardness came not from bearing pain, but from giving it. For years, Reyna had carried the weight of the Legion upon her back, burdened by blood, tears, and thousands of pounds of gold. 

She was snapped from her poetic waxing as Hylla ventured on. “The thing is...I think we both agree that Reyna has too much to carry. I swear, if she had a quote assigned to her, it would be ‘you were supposed to climb this mountain, not move it.’” For a second, the two shared the slightest of smiles. Hylla cleared her throat, the hard look she bore stealing back her features. 

“Her whole life, Reyna has moved the mountain alone, while others had someone else to help them climb it. I know that Reyna will never settle for merely climbing the summit, so here’s what I ask you.” Thalia steadied her heart and calmed her hands. “To be with Reyna, you must not only ascend the mountain but topple it. Cast it into the sea. Are you prepared to do this for and with her?”

  
For once, Thalia didn’t hesitate. “I am,” she firmly stated, satisfied at how steady her voice came out. Hylla smiled and rose, and Thalia was shocked at the fact that the  _ Queen of the freaking Amazons  _ hugged her affectionately. She still preferred Reyna’s hugs though. The two were interrupted by a grouchy Reyna. “I don’t care if you guys are two of my favorite people, if you ate all the lasagna, I  _ will  _ kill you.”


	9. I Don't Care What Consequence It Brings, I Have Been A Fool For Lesser Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the penultimate chapter, and I had no idea what to write for this, so don't expect it to be good. The next chapter will be short and fluffy.

When Reyna had risen from her sickbed, she half-expected to find the apartment in shambles and Thalia and Hylla fighting each other in a deathmatch. What she actually saw was much more terrifying. The two were talking to each, no weapons were out, though both were a little tense. That was fine. She was happy they resolved their tension for the most part and was about to congratulate them when she saw the empty takeout container that had ‘lasagna’ written on it. 

Reyna muttered a threat toward the pair, who looked surprised for a second before they tried to choke back laughter. She looked down and tried to stifle a laugh herself. S.P.Q.R. pajama pants, one of Thalia’s rock band tees, Thalia’s blanket that Reyna had gotten her was wrapped around her shoulders, and her hair was in a messy braid. Hylla leaned back on the sofa like a cat sprawled out in the sun. “Why Reyna, if you weren’t my sister, I would’ve guessed you were a daughter of Venus. You look absolutely  _ stunning _ if I do say so myself,” her sister smirked. 

Reyna glared for a second before stalking over to where her sister sat, and laying down on her lap. She noted with satisfaction that Hylla gave a slightly pained grunt as she did so. Reyna looked over at Thalia as Hylla began to brush her hair with her fingers and redo the braid. Reyna realized how she could make the two uncomfortable, a malicious grin forming on her face. She sat up, ignoring Hylla’s protests, and clapped her hands together excitedly. “Right!” she exclaimed, “First family bonding time. We’re going to go spar at the gym sometime. No getting out of it.”

Immediately, Hylla and Thalia both groaned, Thalia even putting her head in her hands. “Also,” Reyna complained, “I want food, but you two ate it all. You guys are so rude.” Hylla brushed crumbs off of her sweatpants as she got up. “Well, it’s only 6 P.M., so if you guys want to spar now, I wouldn’t be opposed. Reyna, I trust I can borrow and stretch out a few of your things?” she asked, challenge in her voice. Before Reyna could protest about her sister defiling her wardrobe, Hylla slipped into her bedroom. 

Thalia caught her gaze, an unspoken “Can you believe her?” passing between them. Reyna merely rolled her eyes and took a mouthful of water straight from the faucet, feeling Thalia’s arms around her a moment later. She turned and leaned against the counter, meeting those electric blue beauties. “I missed you,” her girlfriend whispered, pressing her forehead against Reyna’s. “As did I,” Reyna replied. 

“Grace, if you attempt to make out with my sister in a kitchen of all places while I’m here, I will not hesitate to murder you.” Reyna groaned. Couldn’t her sister just let them have a moment? She shook her head and slipped out of Thalia’s embrace as she walked back to get changed, lightly shoving Hylla. She heard footsteps behind her and assumed Thalia was doing the same. Minutes later, the athletically-clad trio strolled down the streets of the city, seeing whose glare made the new Legionnaires the most uncomfortable. 

They strode into the gym, surprised at the lack of fighters training. Reyna nodded to Hazel and Frank, who smiled back brightly before they went back to whaling upon each other. Young love. Reyna considered joining into that fight, but she didn’t really want to mix up powers with those two, even though she could beat them in hand to hand combat. Her trainwreck of thoughts was interrupted by the sound of the blade coming at her, and she ducked as her sister attempted to lop her head off. 

“First, that was rude,” Reyna muttered, grabbing a stray blade and defending herself with it as Thalia looked on, delighted. “Second,” she dodged, “we mostly do hand-to-hand combat here, not actual maiming.” Hylla drove the hilt of her sword into Reyna’s gut, making her gasp with pain. Thalia immediately jumped into the fray, disarming Hylla and punching her in the jaw. The two began an intense sparring match as Reyna laid on the floor. She could easily get back up, she just didn’t feel like it. Besides, watching Thalia and Reyna fight was much more entertaining than getting beaten to a pulp herself. 

The brawl between the two lasted several moments, finally ending as both of them mirrored each other’s actions and delivered a felling blow to their opponent’s jaw. Reyna was laughing at the absurdity of it until the two fell on top of her. She groaned in pain as Thalia and Hylla fist-bumped, sharing a snicker over her state. Eventually, they moved off the fighting floor, letting some new-comers take their place as the trio walked back through New Rome, stopping at a sandwich shop for Reyna. 

As they climbed back up the stairs to the apartment, they realized the problem. “We only have two beds,” Thalia stated. “Which means I get to share with Reyna,” Hylla shot back. Thalia glared and the two of them resumed their on-and-off-again bickering, whilst Reyna herself just took a shower. When she came back, Hylla and Thalia were still arguing. “Oh, just shut up, won’t you?” she snapped. “Does it really matter who shares a bed with me? I’m just going to go sleep on the couch if it’s that annoying! Now,  _ both  _ of you go to sleep. Hylla, you can have my bed.” 

Reyna flicked off the lights and slumped down on the couch, and smiled softly to herself when Thalia draped a blanket over her. She heard the two shuffling back to the bedrooms and a couple of door slams, but at least there was some peace.

Reyna woke in a cold sweat. She would’ve fought Hypnos if she could, because  _ wow _ , did her dreams suck. As per usual, San Juan was the location, patricide was the crime, and her father was the victim. She desperately tried to slow her breathing so as to not wake Thalia or Hylla, but the apartment had thin walls. Reyna closed her eyes, trying to go back to sleep. It worked for a few moments, but soon all the spirits were yelling at her.  _ Murderer! Liar! Traitor! Barbarian!  _ They taunted. Before she knew it, she was screaming as well. 

Within seconds, she was flanked by Thalia and Hylla. “What’s wrong, Rey? You’re OK, you know that right? I’ve got you. We’ve got you,” Thalia soothed, kissing her forehead. Hylla looked at her, eyes full of worry. “San Juan,” Reyna croaked out. Her sister laid down beside her, cuddling her fiercely. That would’ve been fine until Thalia joined in as well. “Guys, the couch isn’t big enough for us,” Reyna warned.

As soon as Hylla smirked, Reyna knew she was in trouble. With no warning, Hylla flipped all of them onto the ground, which thankfully was carpeted. Somewhere her blanket had been thrown off, and her heart was still beating way too fast, but in the arms of the two people she loved most, she was content. She snuggled up a little closer to Thalia, who wrapped her arms around her and gave Hylla a knowing smile, prompting her sister to come in closer and sandwich Reyna between the two of them. 

“Ugh,” Reyna groaned. “Will you two ever stop?” Thalia kissed her forehead again. “Stop loving you?” she asked teasingly. Hylla joined in the fun next. “Never.”


	10. I Think You Ought To Know That I Intend To Hold You For The Longest Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/_izt7vlJKM0
> 
> I highly suggest listening to this as you finish reading. As always, please let me know what you think, and I love any and all prompts!
> 
> I'm considering doing a vigilante au next.

For someone with a father that was the literal  _ god  _ of justice, order, and law, Thalia was way too chaotic. Maybe not the Stolls level of chaos when April Fools was coming up, but hey, Hermes  _ was  _ her half-brother. She considered asking the Stolls to help prank Reyna for April Fool’s, but even she considered that as overkill. Apparently, at Camp Jupiter, there was a music festival on April first, but extreme pranking was generally frowned upon. 

As Thalia lay in her bed on her laptop, she thought to herself what she could possibly do with a music festival. The screeching of a violin quickly filled her ears. Oh. That was just  _ too good  _ of an opportunity to pass up. She quickly went to the Camp Jupiter/New Rome website (even that sounded like a prank) and searched for information about the festival. She smirked as she clicked the ‘enter contestant’ button. 

If Thalia survived Reyna’s wrath long enough to witness this, her goal would be complete in life. She tried to keep from giggling obnoxiously as she entered Reyna’s information, attempting to not alert her girlfriend in the other room. Once her devilry was complete, she lay in bed for a few moments before deciding to terrorize Reyna. She rose from her resting place and waited until the music stopped. As soon as Reyna placed her violin back in its case, Thalia struck. 

She lunged at Reyna, tackling her to her bed and kissing her cheek. Reyna laughed and pulled her in for a hug. “What’s up, Thals?” she smiled. “Nothing much,” Thalia chuckled, planting another kiss on her forehead. “I just wondered if you wanted to go to the music festival with me tomorrow. In case you hadn’t noticed, I’m sort of a music junkie.” Reyna wrapped her arms around Thalia’s neck. “I had no idea, thank you for telling me. And yes, I’ll go, as a former officer, I’m supposed to. I hope I don’t have to wear full armor though...” she mused aloud.

Thalia jumped up, excited that her malicious plan had been set into action. She didn’t miss the suspicious look Reyna gave her though, she just chose to innocently ignore it. Reyna glanced at the clock beside her bed and groaned. “It’s getting late and we have to get ready early tomorrow, the festival is at 9 A.M. I think I’m expected to make a speech as well or something, you know how the customs are.” Thalia nodded and stole one more kiss before she prepared herself for bed, climbing into bed a few minutes later. 

She didn’t protest when Reyna instinctively walked into Thalia’s room and flopped down on her bed, curling up under the covers that Thalia was trying to keep for herself. One thing that was either a blessing or a curse about Reyna was the fact that she was out in about two seconds. Thalia sighed and snuggled closer to Reyna, internally sighing as she realized they only had eight-or-so hours of sleep before they had to wake up. 

Eight hours came much too quickly. As Thalia struggled to fall out of bed gracefully, Reyna was standing in her room across the hall, strapping on her purple cloak over her Camp Jupiter tee and jeans. Thalia noted with pride that she was also wearing the bomber jacket she had gotten her. Soon, they were stepping out into the misty dew of an early April morning, surrounded by Legionnaires and citizens of New Rome all gathering for the festival. 

As it reached nine o’clock, Reyna took the stage and gave a brief introduction speech that consisted mostly of “I’m so thankful I don’t have to be in the Legion anymore, but Hail Rome and the gods and all the other stuff I’m mandated to say”. She got a fair splattering of applause and several cheers and whistles from the retired Legionnaires. The first contestant was called up, and Thalia realized with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach how long she might have to wait to see Reyna humiliated. 

About an hour later, they were seemingly out of performers. Had they not accepted Reyna? Was it for some strange reason? Thalia’s mind raced with the possibilities. She thought for sure her plan had been foiled when Hazel and Frank stepped up onto the stage, most likely announcing the festival was over. Her heart sank harder than the Titanic. She listened half-heartedly as Hazel thanked everyone for showing up and performing before handing the microphone to Frank. 

“Of course,” the senior praetor began, “we saved the best for last.” An excited murmur swept through the crowd, and even Reyna looked up in interest. “It’s not often that the daughter of a war goddess is a musician. But then again, what about the best praetor of the century is normal. Romans, please welcome Reyna Ramirez-Arellano to the stage!”

The cheering reached a frenzied pitch as Reyna glared daggers at Thalia, who gave a whistle and a thumbs up directed at Reyna, who reluctantly climbed the stage and accepted the microphone. “I know I’m not a child of Apollo. Nor a talented singer. Nor I am doing this willingly,” she scowled in Thalia’s direction, but her eyes were alight with humour. “Anyway, I hope everyone brought their earplugs because I hope you all like Billy Joel. If not, too bad.” 

The crowd laughed good-naturedly as Reyna whispered something to the band, who nodded. The intro of the song started, and about a dozen or so older fans cheered, giving Thalia the impression it was an older song, apparently some old thing called ‘For The Longest Time’. Several audible gasps were heard from the crowd as Reyna began to sing, and Thalia beamed with pride at how good she sounded. She was completely blown away by both the song and the look Reyna was giving, so much so that she didn’t realize that it was nearing its end. 

_ I don't care what consequence it brings _

_ I have been a fool for lesser things _

_ I want you so bad _

_ I think you ought to know that _

_ I intend to hold you for the longest time _

Forget being a daughter of Zeus. At this point, Thalia was convinced her godly parent was Tyche, because right now, looking at Reyna, she was the luckiest girl in the world. And make no mistake, she definitely intended to hold Reyna for the longest time. 


End file.
